SpongeBob Appreciation Day 2
by Dreadwing216
Summary: The sequel to WWESpongefan's story "SpongeBob Appreciation Day." In this sequel the story continues from the first part where the town of Bikini Bottom celebrate the holiday but also SpongeBob and Sandy go on their date later on. Romance and Friendship: 100%. Also includes the appearance of Danger Ranger in the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**SpongeBob Appreciation Day 2**

Based on WWESpongefan's story SpongeBob Appreciation Day, I wanted to write a sequel for the author to continue from her story after chapter 4. Contains Spandy. The chapters might be short at first but it's worth writing them for the sequel. Oh and just a reminder this will be four chapters long if I write more on the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or WWESpongefan's story SpongeBob Appreciation Day. I only own this sequel.

** Chapter 1**

Back on the day when SpongeBob was about to jump off a cliff in Jellyfish Fields his friends Sandy, Squidward and Patrick showed him a document signed by the mayor about a celebration called "SpongeBob Appreciation Day." This changed SpongeBob's mind straight away. On that same day SpongeBob asked Sandy on a date to see a movie Which sounded great for the two. The two then kissed while watching the sunset.

Present Day...

It was a lovely morning in Bikini Bottom and the yellow sponge known as SpongeBob was waking up looking forward to "SpongeBob Appreciation Day." This celebration was made by Sandy so that she, Squidward and Pateick could make it up to the sponge for leaving Bikini Bottom. This was certainly going to be the best day ever for the sponge.

"Good morning Bikini Bottom!" He said with a smile. Gary was still asleep so the sponge quietly walked downstairs. "I better have breakfast" said the sponge. He then opened a cupboard and got out a cereal box of Kelp-O.

"Kelp-O cereal," said SpongeBob, "The best cereal in Bikini Bottom." He poured the feral into a bowl and pours in milk. Gary the Snail had just woken up and slithered into the kitchen. "Good morning Gary!" Said SpongeBob.

"Meow" Replied the snail. The sponge then finished his cereal then gave Gary his breakfast. Once that was done SpongeBob went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Putting tooth paste on his toothbrush he then started to brush his teeth making them white, bright and healthy. After rinsing his mouth out he sprays deodorant on his arm pits and headed for the door and when he opens the door he is greeted by his girlfriend Sandy Cheeks was smiling at him.

"Howdy SpongeBob" said Sandy, "Are you ready for SpongeBob Appreciation Day?"

This made SpongeBob smile brightly. "I sure am Sandy! And will you be ready for our date later this evening?" Sandy remembered their date after the celebration.

"Y'all bet I'll be ready for our date later!" Said Sandy, "Shall we get going to the celebration?" She holds out her hand for the sponge to take which to the sponge gladly takes this hand into hers'. "Yeah let's go!" Said SpongeBob. The two then walked hand in hand towards Bikini Bottom for SpongeBob Appreciation Day.

End of Chapter 1...

It may be a bit short at first but it was the only thing I could think of right now. Chapter 2 will be updated pretty soon. Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2: The Celebration

**Chapter 2: The Celebration**

Just a little heads up that the celebration begins now, I also want to let you all know that Mr Krabs, Pearl, Plankton or Mindy will not speak and I will be using one quotation from the story "Suspicions". Hope the author won't mind.

SpongeBob and Sandy were walking hand-in-hand towards Bikini Bottom where the holiday of SpongeBob Appreciation Day would begin. SpongeBob was excited and hoped it would the best day ever. He then looked at Sandy, his girlfriend who had a smile on her face. But then he had a worrying thought: How were he and Sandy going to be together if they were helmets in the sea or in the tree dome?

"Hey Sandy?" asked SpongeBob.

"Yeah buddy?" asked Sandy looking at him.

"Is it really possible to have a relationship?" said the sponge. Sandy smiled at him and said "Anything is possible SpongeBob, but whether I'm wearing a helmet or you're wearing a helmet it doesn't change how we feel." SpongeBob smiled and nodded and they continued to walk.

Two minutes later the couple arrive in the town when suddenly…

"HAPPY SPONGEBOB APPRECIATION DAY!" shouted the Bikini Bottomites which made SpongeBob jump a little. He then smiled with happiness as he looked around the city which were showing flowers all over the buildings, a banner saying "SpongeBob Appreciation Day" on it, people with T-Shirts of SpongeBob on them, Patrick and Mindy gave the sponge a wreath and a card saying "No.1", Squidward was even nice to SpongeBob after what happened in the past and in Jellyfish Fields and Plankton…well let's just say he and Mr Krabs signed a truce (but just for this holiday).

"So what do you think buddy?" asked Sandy.

"It's…" said SpongeBob, "Fantastic!" He then wrapped his arms around Sandy giving her a huge hug. "You guys went through all of this for me?" asked the sponge.

"Of course we did" said Patrick, "We planned this for you after we convinced you to stay alive and not jump off that cliff in Jellyfish Fields." Squidward also walked up to the sponge with a smile.

"And now that we are here" said Squidward, "Who's ready for the celebration?" The crowd roared with cheer and so the celebration started! First up was thanking SpongeBob.

Many Bikini Bottomites thanked and gave SpongeBob pats on the back, hand-shakes, and fist bumps. SpongeBob had never been this happy in all his life. He felt like he was going to faint. Next came the flashbacks where they showed SpongeBob helping out his friends, family and the town with different things like helping them cross a street, giving the girls Valentine Gifts, making different types of cookies and food with his friends and being kind and respectful to them.

After many hours of fun, respect, activates and music the day was coming to an end and it was time for people to either go home or do their own business. But they all had fun today and it was that done.

"Well SpongeBob" said Patrick, "I best be getting to my rock. I am tired but see you tomorrow buddy!"

"Thanks Patrick!" said SpongeBob, "See you tomorrow!"

"I'm going to play my clarinet but at least it was fun today," said Squidward, "I will see you in the morning at work friend."

"OK see you Squiddy" said the sponge. As Squidward walked away, Mr Krabs and Pearl said thank you to the sponge and went home and Plankton got Karen to collect him and take him back to his restaurant the Chum Bucket. It was only SpongeBob and Sandy now.

"Well…" said Sandy, "Shall we head for the cinema now SpongeBob?"

"I think we shall" said SpongeBob as the two started to walk towards the cinema.

This looks like a perfect place to stop (for now…)

Next Chapter coming up soon! Reviews would be nice!


	3. Chapter 3: The Cinema

Now that chapter two of SpongeBob the Were-Sponge has been published I am now going to continue with the third chapter in SpongeBob Appreciation Day 2. In this chapter after the celebration, SpongeBob and Sandy go on their date to the Bikini Bottom Cinema as they planned to do that when they were in Jellyfish Fields in the first story. This may contain a Spandy moment.

**Chapter 3: The Cinema**

After the celebration of SpongeBob Appreciation Day the couple SpongeBob and Sandy were now walking to the Bikini Bottom Cinema for their first date.

They were going to see the film "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream" which was about two couples who have trouble thanks to some fairies. This was also a romance film with a little weirdness in it.

"Well here we are" said SpongeBob, "The Bikini Bottom Cinema! I'm looking forward to seeing this film Sandy!"

"So am I!" said Sandy with a smile. The two walked inside and went to the reception to get their tickets for the film. "Two tickets for A Mid-Summer Nights' Dream please" said SpongeBob.

The receptionist typed into a cash register on how much the tickets were then it showed the price. "That will be two dollars sir" said the receptionist. SpongeBob got his wallet out and handed the money to the lady. "Here you go" said the sponge.

"Thank you," said the lady, "Enjoy the film with your girlfriend." SpongeBob blushed at this but he and Sandy walked into the room their film was going to play in.

"Why is that people like her know about our relationship?" asked Sandy.

"Maybe Patrick told the entire town about it" said the sponge thinking of that. The two got into a row of seats and sat in them where other fish were sitting all in their seats. The film then started to begin with the rating showing "Rated R". The opening credits then started.

SpongeBob then put his one arm around Sandy making her blush but she happily returns the favour by wrapping her arm around SpongeBob. The film went well as some people laughed at funny moments, some cried but some were just silent. For SpongeBob and Sandy they thought of the film as romantic and wonderful.

One Hour, twenty minutes and four seconds later…

The movie was over and the audience were either crying with tears in their eyes or they were just happy for the ending part where everything was put back to normal. However SpongeBob wasn't crying but Sandy was. The sponge noticed her helmet getting filled with water due to the tears.

"Uh, Sandy?" said SpongeBob, "You're helmet?" Sandy then stopped crying and noticed her helmet full of water which reached up to her neck. She quickly went into her suit pocket and puts on the flusher which then drained the water from the helmet.

"Thanks SpongeBob" said Sandy with a smile. She then saw Goo Lagoon and the sun was still in the sky but it was going to set soon. Then she had one more idea to complete their date.

"Hey SpongeBob?" she asked with a hint of flirt in her voice.

"Yes Sandy?" asked SpongeBob.

"The sun is going to set soon" said Sandy, "Do you want to walk along Goo Lagoon before the sun sets?" SpongeBob then smiled up at her.

"I'd love to Sandy!" he said as he places his hand in her gloved hand and started walking towards the beach for a perfect sunset walk. However Sandy was also planning on giving something special to the sponge while they walked along Goo Lagoon...

(To be continued...)

This will stop here for now but don't worry chapter four, the last and final chapter will be written soon. Until next time...

Dreadwing216 out!


	4. Chapter 4: Danger Ranger Returns!

**Chapter 4: Danger Ranger...Returns!**

OK so here is the last chapter. I'm going to try and make this one long enough for a good ending but if I can't then it won't matter. This contains a very romantic Spandy moment. Please put in some good reviews and I hope you like this ending to the sequel. This will also include Danger Ranger.

After they left the cinema Sandy then suggested a nice, romantic walk on Goo Lagoon. SpongeBob likes this idea and the two then started to walk on the beach because the sun was going to set soon.

Nothing was going to ruin this evening as Sandy planned something special for the two of them…

"What a fantastic day!" said SpongeBob while holding Sandy's hand, "That Appreciation Day was so great!"

"Yeah it was!" said Sandy who was holding SpongeBob's hand, "And thanks to me it was perfect." SpongeBob then remembed about Sandy's idea about the Appreciation Day and couldn't help but smile about that great idea. "You sure know how to keep someone from falling off cliffs" said SpongeBob.

Sandy smiled in return as she remembered that SpongeBob was going to jump off a cliff in Jellyfish Fields but she, Patrick and Squidward managed to stop him and tell SpongeBob about the idea. Then another part of that came as SpongeBob nearly fell off the cliff and she saved him from falling.

"Yeah, I sure do know how to" said Sandy.

SpongeBob looked out at the beautiful ocean which sparkled in the sunset. He knew that nothing can be more perfect than a romantic walk along the beach at sunset.

Sandy was thinking about her special moment prepared for this evening and she wanted to be ready. "Hey SpongeBob?" she asked.

"Yes Sandy?" asked SpongeBob with a bright smile. Sandy now knew there was no turning back. She had to do it. "There's something I wanted to ask you about since this morning." Said Sandy

"What is that?" asked the sponge. Sandy wanted to say it right now but first she decided to kiss him first. She took off her helmet and puts one arm around SpongeBob's back and bought him close to her. SpongeBob knew what was going to happen. The two closed their eyes and just when they about to kiss…

(BOOM!)

A loud explosion ruined their moment but bought they're attention as they saw what was going on. Despite a truce from the villain Plankton was now a giant and destroying Goo Lagoon! People were running from this monster screaming. Sandy and SpongeBob just stood there shocked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Plankton laughed evilly, "Did you really believe that I would not destroy anything on SpongeBob Appreciation Day? Well you have all been fooled as I am here to build the Mega-Bucket!" Plankton's truce was a lie all along. He wanted to build the Chum Bucket-Mega-Bucket in the first attempt back in the episode "Walking Small" but he was foiled by SpongeBob.

Sandy was now not only disappointed but now angry at Plankton for ruining their moment on the beach. She then ran towards this monster and attempted to shrink him down again with her shrink ray but like in all different stories Plankton grabbed her and destroyed the shrink ray.

"Oh no!" said SpongeBob, "This looks like a job for…" SpongeBob then got a smoke bomb and transformed into…

"Danger Ranger, Hero of Bikini Bottom!" said the sponge. He then flew into the sky and straight towards the giant Plankton. Sandy saw Danger Ranger and knows it was SpongeBob but she promised not to tell anyone.

"My hero!" said Sandy with a smile. Spongeabob went straight at Plankton at full power. "Plankton!" Said SpongeBob, "Let Sandy go and surrender!" Plankton didn't surrender but he did let go of Sandy.

She was now falling frown towards hard ground. "This is the end...for me!" Said Sandy. "I didn't even geta chance to tell SpongeBob what I wanted to say!" She closed her eyes and prepared for impact.

However instead of hard, solid ground SpongeBob managed to fly down towards Sandy and catch her in his arms. Sandy opened her eyes and was now in Danger Ranger's arms.

"SpongeBob.." She said, "You save me. Thank you." SpongeBob blushed at this but he had to defeat Plankton. So he set Sandy back on her feet and was about to fight Plankton until...

"SpongeBob, wait!" Said Sandy grabbing his hand. SpongeBob only had a few seconds to wait before he coulbe e ready to fight. "Yes Sandy?" Asked the hero. Sandy then bought him closer to her and prepared to do what she wanted to do earlier.

"Here's some extra power to beat Plankton. I believe in you!" Sandy then removed her helmet and gave SpongeBob a VERY passionate kiss on the lips.

SpongeBob had kissed her before back in Jellyfish Fields and so he was quick to kiss her back. Although SpongeBob's energy was full, Sandy continued to kiss him since she didn't want the moment to end. Plankton however was disgusted.

"EURGHH!" he yelled, "That is disgusting! Please stop!" He covered his one-eye and refused to look until the two stopped. And one minute later both sponge and squirrel ended their kiss and saw Plankton covering his eye.

"Now's my chance!" Said SpongeBob as he flew into the air and started powering up his shrinking powers. Once Plankton un-covered his eye he was then blinded by SpongeBob's shrinking power which shrunk the villain down to size. He was small again.

"Well this stinks." Said Plankton. He was about to run but SpongeBob grabbed him. "Your going to jail Plankton!" Said the hero.

"I'd rather go to jail" said Plankton, "I can't stand it when people kiss!" Soon the police arrived and arrested the vermin. As soon as they were out of sight SpongeBob changed from Danger Ranger back into his normal self. Sandy runs to him, and hugs him tightly.

"You did it SpongeBob!" She said happily, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you Sandy," said SpongeBob, "Shall we continue our walk?" Sandy was happy now. "Sure!" She said. The two then continued their walk until Sandy asked this...

"SpongeBob..." She began, "I wanted to ask you this before Plankton ruined our moment." This time nothing stood in their path to ruin the moment.

"Ok what is this question?" Asked SpongeBob.

"Ok. How would you feel if we got married?" Said Sandy with a worried tone. SpongeBob blushed but smiled and hugs her.

"Oh Sandy!" Said SpongeBob, "I'd love that!" Sandy was now no longer worried. Her boyfriend loved the idea of them getting married. She then returned the hug and smiled.

"That's good." She said. "Shall we get married tomorrow?"

"Yes we shall!" Said SpongeBob, holding her hand. "We must tell everyone about this!" Then SpongeBob then removed Sandy's helmet and it was his turn to kiss Sandy.

He then kissed her on the lips and Sandy kissed back as the sun sets. Now nothing was holding the two back from telling each other their secrets. Tomorrow was now going to be one of the greatest days of their lives: Getting Married.

The End!

I bought back Danger Ranger cause I had a think about what should I write for this final chapter. Anyway hoped you all liked my sequel to "SpongeBob Appreciation Day!" And I also hope WWESpongefan will appreciate this sequel.

Reviews would be really nice.

Dreadwing216 out!


End file.
